A Trio of Dramione Drabbles
by blue artemis
Summary: These are three unrelated Dramione drabbles written for the dyno drabbles dramione month.  The third one won Mod's choice.
1. Indefensible

"Tell me again, please."

"No. Go away!"

"Draco, please. I need to have your story down perfectly. I need your case to be airtight to get you set free."

"Who says I want to be free, Granger? I know what I was, what I did, what I caused. You don't know what I've done, what I've faced. I think it is safer here."

"Draco, I promise, you won't be alone."

"Oh, really? Is your ginger idiot going to be happy if you bring me home?"

"Seeing as he's married to Lavender Brown, he has no say in who I bring home."

"I would have figured that you would have four or five curly haired ginger brats by now."

"Obviously not. Now, can we get back to your case?"

"I don't know why. I'm indefensible."

Hermione sighed. "No, Draco, you aren't. You never actually cast a hex at anyone without being directed to do so by one of the full Death Eaters. You said you didn't know who I was when I was captured in your home. Luna says you snuck her food a couple of times. You are very defendable. And if you are worried about probation, you might know that not only have I said you could stay with me, Harry and Luna have said you could stay with them, and Severus says you could apprentice with him. So, you will have a place to stay, and a career."

"Why would all of you do that? I've caused so much pain." Draco's face was drawn.

"Draco, we all think you need another chance. Dumbledore certainly did. But most of your peers, those who were drawn in by their parents or their circumstances or both, are all out on probation. You are the last one, because you weren't willing to speak to a lawyer."

"I don't think I was willing to speak to you, either."

"No, you weren't. But I'm just as stubborn as I am bossy. So, now you are stuck!"

"You don't have to sound so cheerful about it, you know."

"Yes, yes I do."

hr

"This is your home?"

"Why?"

"I think I was expecting it to be more Gryffindorish."

"No, I like quiet, calming colors."

"It's lovely."

hr

"Hermione!"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Come quickly!"

"What is going on?"

"I did it!"

"You did what?"

"I got my mastery! I finally have something I earned myself."

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Good. Then you might actually say yes."

"To what?"

"To this." Draco pulled out one of the older Malfoy rings, a delicate piece of platinum with emeralds, diamonds and amethyst.

"Oh, Draco."

"Say something!"

"Yes."

hr

Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta.


	2. Broken Hearts

"Rose, have you ever seen this?"

"What, Hugo?"

"This." Hugo was holding up a platinum stylized heart locket. Hermione's children were going through her things. Their mother had passed away unexpectedly, after one of their father's supposed affairs became public. The wizarding world was saying she died of a broken heart, and Ron was being vilified. The witch who had taken their affair public ended up leaving the country. She hadn't realized how beloved Hermione was.

"Was that with anything?"

"Just this." He held up a letter.

iMy love,

I heard from your husband today. He tells me that my daughter is doing well. He says that your newest son resembles him. I'm guessing one of his brothers? I now see why you said he could be the best person you knew. We both enjoy playing at hating each other now. I hope to see you soon.

Your Dragon/i

"You are a Malfoy?"

"I wonder which uncle is really your dad?"

"It doesn't matter, Rose. Dad is our dad. Both of us."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, you know."

"Dad!" came the chorus of voices.

"I'm guessing you want me to explain?" Ron looked at the two children he raised as his own. They nodded vigorously. "First off, your mum and I loved each other very much. But more like brother and sister than people who are married. See, your uncle Harry and I, well, we've been together for years. But he wanted the family, so he married Ginny. Now, before you ask, she knew. She just wanted to be married to Harry Potter. Hermione, well, she was in love with Draco Malfoy, but he was under an Unbreakable Vow to marry a Pureblood and have an heir. We made our lives work the best we could."

Rose and Hugo looked at each other. They could see the difficulties their parents lived through, just to keep up appearances. They realized very quickly that Draco Malfoy had been poisoned about three months earlier by his wife.

"So, Mum really did die of a broken heart then, didn't she?"

"It is as good an answer as any. They had a soul-bond. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did."

"So, Dad, if you are with Uncle Harry, what was up with that witch?"

"She thought she could shame me into being with her."

"She never had a chance."

"Hey, you think we should send an owl to Scorpius?"

"Yes."

hr

Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta!


	3. A Proud Parent's Nightmare

Lucius Malfoy was bewildered. His son was getting married. He should be pleased, right? But his house was overrun with Gryffindors, iHarry Potter/i was the best man, there was ginger hair as far as the eye could see, and iOh, Merlin, what bare/b they doing to my peacocks?/i

"Cissy?"

"Don't worry love; it is just a charm, so that the peacocks match the decor for the wedding."

"Yes, Cissy, but really, green and gold?"

"They could have chosen red."

Lucius sighed.

"Chin up, dearest. It could be worse."

"How, Cissy? Our in-laws are Muggles, there are Weasleys on the grounds, and we have to be nice to them, the Savior is the best man, and my peacocks are oddly colored."

"Just think dear, we could be in Azkaban."

"I'm not certain I wouldn't prefer that."

hr

Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta!


End file.
